


You, awkward, sexy thing

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating Charles for over a year Enigma has built enough trust in him to feel comfortable sleeping with him. With Charles having more experience then she has, she feels the need to make this truly memorable deciding to do a strip tease for him. However things don’t go quite according to her plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, awkward, sexy thing

Enigma was still very awkward. It was just a fact. Part of her was still stuck in 40s ideals and the other was still stuck in her old training. Honestly she was mortified by the idea of screwing this up but it was partially counterbalanced by her desire to make this special for him. Plus Charles had said she should work on getting comfortable in her own skin. What better way of doing that than this? A lot honestly but it was an “evil” she was willing to participate in.

Just finding a song that would work had been an embarrassing experience. Nothing like going to the store and trying to, discretely, buy a record geared towards burlesque. The glares she got from some of the older customers were almost enough to dissuade her from her crazy scheme. However she stubbornly pressed on, later buying lingerie specifically for the occasion and having Hank help her move the record player to Charles’ office. Blessedly he didn’t question it. With his status of being like a brother that would have been even more embarrassing than her other experiences.

After a week of  ~~procrastinating~~  waiting for the perfect moment she had finally steeled her nerves enough to go through with it.

She waited in his office shifting nervously on her feet the entire time. This might have been a bad idea. Sleeping with him was one thing, that she was much more capable of doing, these were strange waters that she both did and didn’t want to wade into. Right as she was about to talk herself in to or out of, she couldn’t quite tell, this Charles entered.

“Hello darling,” she said smiling softly, giving her best approximation of a ‘come hither’ look as she let her shirt slip a bit lower on her shoulders giving a glimpse of the red lace bra beneath. She knew he liked her natural, winged, form better but with shirts like the one she’d chosen it was impossible to accommodate them. It was just easier that way.

He met her eyes and shook his head as if trying to snap himself out of something. Shit. Bad idea. Very bad idea. Yeah she should have known better than to try doing this. Yup. He was going to give her some sort of lecture and then it’d be a proper mess.  
  
She opened her mouth to apologize but quickly shut it again as he locked the door. Ok maybe not as bad as she thought.   
  
_'Are you sure?’_  he asked slowly approaching the chair she’d set up for him. He knew she was known for being the type to try to please those she liked and, admittedly, he’d let more of his lust than necessary bleed through their link.   
  
_'I’m sure,’_  she replied motioning for him to sit. She couldn’t help but chuckle as he made a beeline for his seat looking rather like a kid on Christmas morning.

She let herself slip into one of her many characters, confident, proud, and more than happy to flaunt what she had, as she strutted over to the record machine and turned it on. She couldn’t help the small sigh of relief as the music started. She’d been terrified the player would glitch, as her luck would usually have it, derailing this whole thing.

She strutted back trying her best to remember what sexy was. In the meantime she shut her eyes and swayed her hips to the beat. Yeah. That’d work right? Good grief, not even two minutes in and she was already winging it and failing.

She forced herself to open her eyes again so she could see the look on his face as she slowly worked her shirt off. Judging by his hungry look he seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly, which was excellent. She let the shirt drop to the floor and shifted back into her natural winged, scaled, dark blue, form making a show of extending her wings with a sultry smile. Her previous apprehension was now fully gone as she moved on to unclasping her bra.

So far so good. No hitches, no tripping, actually it was going pretty well, until she tried to work off her panties. She was so close to pulling it off but no. She got caught in them and face planted onto the hardwood. She froze like that: butt in the air, face pressed into the floor, and limbs a tangled mess underneath her, absolutely mortified.  _This_  was why she couldn’t have nice things.  
  
“Oh god! Darling, are you alright?” Charles asked as he dashed over to her side and helped her back to her feet, after taking the panties off the rest of the way so she wouldn’t trip on them again of course. He checked her over to make sure she hadn’t seriously injured herself sighing in relief when he saw no cuts, bit lips/tongue/cheeks, or bruises.  
  
She blushed a deep, almost black, indigo out of embarrassment trying not to cry because of it. Yup. Definitely the worst case scenario. She wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye for a year after this.  
  
“For what it’s worth I thought you were excellent,” he said pulling her into a comforting embrace kissing her hair, “and I’ve embarrassed myself like that before too.”   
  
Her embarrassment was strong enough to bleed through their link without her even trying. It reminded him of the time he’d accidentally lost the keys to a pair of handcuffs he and his partner had used. He couldn’t look him in the eye for three months after that.  
  
“I’m gonna hide in my room for a year,” she murmured in reply, nuzzling his chest as she tried not to meet his eyes. A moment later his confession sunk in causing her to look up and give him a curious look.  
  
“During one of my, many, escapades during college a partner of mine and I decided to try handcuffs. I’ll admit it was fun, until it was time for him to sneak back into his flat before his flatmate noticed. I’d somehow lost the key. It took me an hour and a half to find it. The entire time he was handcuffed to the headboard growing more and more irritated with me. By the time I’d finally found the bloody thing he was giving me a look that could peel paint. That was, quite possibly, THE most  _embarrassing_  thing to ever happen to me.”

Even now it was still something that embarrassed him though he was able to laugh at it. For several moments Enigma had no reaction which, admittedly, made him  _extremely_  nervous, however as Enigma got that strange sort of smile she got when trying not to laugh he grinned, glad to see that it had at least comforted her somewhat. He had begun to worry he’d said the wrong thing.  
  
She quickly dissolved into a fit of infectious giggles despite her valiant efforts to do otherwise, eventually leaving the pair unable to look at each other when they’d regained some composure without the fit starting anew.   
  
When they had finally calmed down enough to talk to each other again Enigma gave him a devilish grin.  
  
“Is it too late to ask if you’d object to fucking me over your desk?” she inquired, quickly adding:  _'I’m sure.’_

  
“Object? Darling surely you know me better than that,” he replied with a wolfish grin.


End file.
